


Story Request

by KaeNikko



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeNikko/pseuds/KaeNikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was really just as the title says. It was a story request for one of my friends that I met on deviantART and became pretty good friends with. At the very least, she liked it c:</p>
    </blockquote>





	Story Request

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just as the title says. It was a story request for one of my friends that I met on deviantART and became pretty good friends with. At the very least, she liked it c:

_BEEP! BEEP!_ Len woke up to the annoying and constant beeping of the alarm clock that told him to get ready for school. "Oh my god. SHUT. UP!" Len yelled, throwing the alarm clock across the room and breaking it into a million pieces.  
  "Len?! What are you- YOU BROKE THE ALARM CLOCK AGAIN?!" Rin yelled, storming into the room.  
  "I hate school days... I want to stay home today..." Len complained.  
  "No! Get up! We are never late or absent from school!" Rin pulled the blanket off of Len to expose him in his boxers. "YOU SLEEP NAKED!"  
  "No, I do not! I have boxers on!" Len sat up quickly, pulling at the blanket.  
  "But you have nothing else on! That's considered nude!" Rin began laughing so much that she fell on the floor.  
  "Is not! Now get out! I'm awake, okay?!" Len felt a bit embarrassed.  
  "Okay, okay! I'll go make breakfast!" Rin walked out of the room, face red with tears in her eyes and still laughing.  
  "It's not nude..." Len muttered to himself, getting up and not feeling like himself. "Ugh... Stupid school..." Len walked to his closet and put on his school uniform and tied his hair up into his usual high-ponytail. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth then headed downstairs.  
  "Good morning, Nude Boy!" Rin greeted, laughing at her own joke.  
  "I was _not_ nude! Now would you please drop the subject now?!"  
  "Okay. Since you said please!" Rin smiled and set a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of Len. She then went and sat in her own chair and started to gobble up her food happily.  
  Len looked at the food on his plate and grimaced. Normally he would love eating whatever his sister would cook for him, but today the smell of food made him want to hurl.  
  "What's wrong, Len? Did I make it bad?" Rin asked, looking at him with a sad face.  
  "What? N-no! It's fine! See?" Len grabbed a piece of bacon and shoved it in his mouth. "It's great!"  
  "Okay... Whatever you say, weirdo." Rin turned back to her food but didn't eat it with as much enthusiasm she had before.  
  Len felt bad for making his sister sad, so he ate all of his food quickly and washed the dishes. "Come on, Rin! You don't want to be late, do you?" Len called, grabbing his book bag.  
  "Of course not! Let's go!" Rin grabbed her own book bag and rushed out of the house. Her and Len raced all the way to school and plopped down in their seats, tired from all of the running.  
  Len sat in his seat and rubbed his temples. His uneasy feeling this morning turned into a bad stomachache and a horrible migraine. "Crap... I hate migraines..." Len closed his eyes and set his head on the desk.  
  "Alright, everyone! Take your seats and shut up! We're taking a test!" The teacher demanded. The class groaned and she used a ruler to make a loud smacking sound on her desk, worsening Len's migraine. "I said be quiet! Unless you want a one way ticket down to the principal's office!"

 

The next two classes went by pretty much the same way and by fourth period, Len was about ready to collapse from all of the pain and stress. He couldn't focus on his tests and was sure he was going to receive a bad grade on them.  
  "Len, are you alright? You don't look too good..." Rin was patting Len's shoulder with a concerned look on her face.  
  "I'm f-fine..." Len felt a wave of dizziness overwhelm him and he put his head in his hands.  
  "L-Len...?" Rin felt Len tensing and taking deep breaths.  
  "R-Rin... I feel like I might engage in reverse peristalsis..." Right after saying this, he puked all over Rin's shirt, not giving her enough time to move away.  
  Rin jumped up and screamed in disgust. "EEWWWW! LEN!"  
  "I'm sorry!" Len started to cry and everyone in the class was focused on them and laughing. Len got up and ran out of the room and into the girls bathroom without noticing and puked his guts out into the toilet.  
  Rin  ran to the bathroom to wash herself off. "Oh my GOD! This is DISGUSTING! Why did you do that, Len?! Everyone saw that!" Rin felt so embarrassed and went to the nurse's office to ask for a cleaner uniform.

 

  The bell signaling lunch rang and Len ran over to Rin. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Rin just walked past Len in the middle of his apology. "Rin...?" Len called but was then hit in the back of the head with a football.  
  "Hey, Len! C'mere!" Kaito, the lead football jock, called.  
  Len cautiously walked over to the group of football jockeys. "What do you want?"  
  "So what's it like to barf all over your sister in public?" Kaito sneered.  
  "I'm not doing this." Len wasn't feeling good enough to deal with these punks. He turned around to walk away but Mikuo and Ted blocked his path.  
  "Where do ya think you're goin'?" Mikuo asked, pushing Len back.  
  "Yeah! Kaito wasn't done talkin' to ya!" Ted pushed Len back as well until he was up against Kaito.  
  "You don't walk away from my Kaito when he wants to talk to you!" Miku smiled, not having a care in the world.  
  "Get him, Kaito! Show him the consequences of ignoring someone as great as you!" Gumi encouraged.  
  "Alright. Let's go little shota boy!" Kaito grabbed Len and held him over his shoulder and headed to the back of the school.  
  "Put me down!" Len was struggling to get free, pounding his fists on his back, but Kaito's grip was too tight on his waist.  
  "Ha! He IS a shota boy! He's can't get out of your grip! His punches aren't even phasing you, Kaito!" Mikuo laughed.  
  "It's true!" Ted joined in with the laughter.  
  "Let's get this done and over with so I can get to my next victim." Kaito threw Len to the ground as if he were nothing but a pile of trash.  
  "Ow! What's your problem?!" Len yelled, standing up to Kaito.  
  "You're my problem! You NEVER ignore me!" Kaito yelled.  
  "Why would I want to listen to someone like you who doesn't even know what the difference between a pickle and a jalapeño is?!" Len retorted.  
  "Why you-!" Kaito punched Len clear across the face that sent Len flying backward into a tree.  
  "Ow! That hurt!" Len could taste the blood in his mouth.  
  "That hurt? There's more where that came from you insolent little brat!" Kaito kicked Len in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him. "And I'm just getting warmed up."

 

  "Hey, what's with all the commotion?" Rin asked more to herself than anyone else.  
  "There's a fight going on!" A random student in the hallway answered her question.  
  "Really? Where?" Rin seemed excited by this. She loved watching people battle it out, especially when she was mad at someone herself.  
  "Over in the back of the school! Come on! Let's go check it out!" The student ran ahead with his group of friends.  
  "In the back of the school? Typical." Rin laughed and headed in the same direction that many other students were going.  
  "Wow, there's a lot of people... More than usual. I wonder who's fighting?" Rin thought aloud again.  
  "Rin?!" Meiko ran over to Rin.  
  "Oh, hi, Meiko! Do you have any idea who's fighting? I'm too short and can't see."  
  "You seriously don't know? I thought you'd be the first to know!" Meiko seemed worried.  
  "What's the matter with you? What's the big deal about some fight between two boneheads anyway?" Rin asked, not noticing the worry in her friends face at first. "It's not like it's anyone I know, right?"  
  "Sorry to burst your bubble, Rin, but..." Meiko looked sad.  
  "But what...? Who is it...?" Rin asked, worried now.  
  "But it's-" Meiko was drowned out by the crowds loud cheering.  
  "The crowd's so loud! I can't even hear myself talk!" Rin yelled. And it was true. She wasn't exaggerating. The crowd kept shouting to fight and to hit the other guy back. They were calling the one who was losing a wuss because he wouldn't fight back.  
   "My goodness! If I don't figure out who is fighting then people will laugh at me! This is definitely going to be the talk of the school!" Rin pushed past the students until she could see what was going on, then gasped. "Len!"  
  Len was on the floor, crying and bleeding. He was surrounded by Kaito, Mikuo, and Ted. They continued to beat Len up even though he was at his limit. Len tried to shield his already terribly damaged face, but it was no use. Kaito would always get around it.  
  "Stop! Stop hurting him! Len!" Rin tried running to her brother to protect him but Gumi and Miku blocked her path. "Move! I have to help Len!"  
  "I don't think so. He's taking his punishment for back talking to Kaito." Gumi said, shoving Rin back.  
  Miku giggled. "Yup! Show him what you're made of sweetie!" Miku called to Kaito, receiving a grin back. Miku giggled again. "My monkey man!"  
  Rin looked at Miku in disbelief. "You're dumber than a blonde, as some would say."  
  "What?! Speak for yourself! You ARE blonde! You're calling yourself stupid?" Miku sneered.  
  "I'm saying that I'm smarter than you. People would say I'm dumb _because_ I'm blonde but it seems there are others worse out there." Rin laughed.  
  Why you-!" Miku slapped Rin across the face. "Why don't you just watch your brother get beat to a pulp?" Miku laughed evilly, her and Gumi grabbing Rin's arms and pinning them behind her back. "Look. Isn't it lovely?" Miku forced Rin's head to face the horrible scene in front of her.  
  "Please... Stop..." Rin began crying and feeling so helpless to save her beloved brother.  
  Kaito punched Len in the face again. "Say you're sorry!"  
  "I said it ten times already!" Len yelled. "Now would you please stop?!"  
  "Hmm... Let me think about it. Thought about it. No!" Kaito laughed evilly. "This is the most fun I've had in years! I'm going to make the most out of it!" Kaito kicked Len in the stomach, making him cough up blood.  
  Len stood up with shaking legs and attempted to throw a punch at Kaito but the bigger boy grabbed his fist and snapped his arm like a twig. Len fell to the ground, screaming an ear piercing scream and sobbing in excruciating pain.  
  "Len!" Rin screamed and sobbed at her uselessness to help her brother. It broke her heart to watch him suffer so much. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Len..." Rin cried to herself.  
  Len's migraine and stomachache were way to much for him to handle, and on top of that came the pain of his broken arm and bruises from being hit so much. Len got kicked in the face and spit out two teeth that he had just lost. He couldn't handle anymore and puked tinged-red vomit all over Kaito, Mikuo, and Ted.  
  "EEWWW! GRODY!" Mikuo and Ted yelled.  
  Miku and Gumi ran over to Kaito. "Are you okay?!" Miku and Gumi asked in unison. As the cheerleaders reached Kaito, Len vomited all over them as well. The girls screamed in disgust and ran away, the jocks right behind them.  
  The crowd dispersed, laughing and ignoring Len who was in desperate need of help.  
  "Len!" Rin got up off of the floor where Miku and Gumi left her and then ran over to Len. "Len! Len! Are you okay?!" Once that was out of Rin's mouth, she realized that was a stupid question. Of course he wasn't okay!  
  "Rin..." Len said in a raspy voice, then passed out from all of the stress, pain, and blood loss.  
  "Len! Hey, wake up! Please!" Rin was panicking and pulled out her cell phone and called for an ambulance and told them what happened. "Please hurry!" Rin yelled and hung up the phone. She picked up Len and ran to the nurse's office, leaving a trail of blood behind that was pouring out of Len's mouth.

                                          ~6 months later~

 

  "Finally! I hated being in there. It smelled like... sick people." Len said with a disgusted look on his face.  
  "No shit Sherlock! It's a hospital! For the _SICK_ and _INJURED!_ " Rin emphasized the words sick and injured.  
  "Umm... Sir? Did you want to take these with you?" A nurse held out the letters he had left in the room.  
  "No. You can throw those away. I'm keeping what I have right now." Len answered, gesturing to the bag full of non-hate mail and presents he had gotten from the people at school.  
  "Alright. Take care!" The nurse smiled and walked away, throwing away the letters she was holding into a nearby trashcan.  
  "I can't believe people would send you letters saying you're a wuss and you should get beat up again! Makes me wanna hunt them down and teach them a lesson." Rin said with an angered face.  
  "True. But there were more people who sent get-well gifts and letters." Len replied, looking on the bright side of things.  
  Rin sighed ."Do you always have to look at the positive things?"  
  "Is that a bad thing?" Len countered with another question.  
  "No. I'm just saying." Rin hugged her brother. "I'm glad you're alright... But I don't see why they had to keep you in there for 6 months."  
  "They told me that they didn't want whoever did that to me in the first place to give me a hard time. That's what I was told at least." Len explained.  
  "Oh. Really? Then that's alright. Knowing Kaito, he WOULD give you a hard time." Rin replied.  
  "Exactly. Well, it's late. We'd better get home and get some rest. We've got school tomorrow."

 

  Rin and Len walked through the front doors of the school and Len was immediately greeted by everyone who crossed paths with him.  
   _Wow... He's become really popular._ Rin thought, grabbing onto Len's arm when she saw a group of girls eyeing him. She glared at them with an _I-Don't-Think-So_ look and the girls returned her glare with a _Skrew-You_ glare. Rin stuck her middle finger up at them and turned her eyes back to where she was walking and saw Kaito walking towards them, Ted, Mikuo, Gumi, and Miku right on his tail. "Aw man... Len, don't look now, but here come our lovely friends."  
  Len saw Kaito and did a face palm. "Ugh... Crap... Right off the bat, eh?"  
  Kaito walked up to Len and towered over him. "Look who's back! It's our pet shota!" Kaito and his gang snickered.  
  "Oh, look who it is! The dumbass gorilla and his hovering insects! How nice." Len countered, getting giggles from everyone in the hallway.  
  Kaito, Mikuo, Ted, Gumi, and Miku all flushed with anger and embarrassment. "You ungrateful little-!" Kaito was about to punch Len in the face but a bulky hand stopped him short.  
  "Is there a problem here?" Coach Nef, the toughest teacher in school, asked.  
  Kaito withdrew his fist from Coach Nef's beefy hand. "No. There's not. Let's go gang." Kaito walked past Coach Nef, Len, and Rin with his groupies following him.  
  Once they were gone, everyone in the hall broke into laughter, including Len, Rin, and the Coach. "You alright, Len?" Coach Nef asked after he got the giggles out of his system.  
  "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Coach! You're a life saver!" Len high-fived Coach Nef.  
  "It's my job! Who else would help you out?"  
  "Nobody, I'm guessing!" Len laughed and heard the bell signaling for school to start. "Oh, gotta go! Thanks again, Coach!"  
  "No problem! See you later, Len!" Coach Nef headed in the opposite direction and Len lead Rin to their first class.

                                         ~After school~

  "Huh? What's this?" Len picked up a note that had fallen out of his locker. He opened it and noticed it was from Kaito. "He just doesn't give up, does he?"  
                                               -Note-  
                              Meet me at the station tonight at midnight. Come  
                              alone if you know what's good for you and your  
                              sister.  
                                               -Kaito  
  Len crumpled up the note and shoved it in his pocket before Rin met up with him.  
  "Ready to go?" Rin smiled, taking Len's arm then frowned. "What's wrong? Is something going on?"  
  Len quickly regained his composure and smiled at Rin. "Oh, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about what we should have for dinner tonight."  
  "Oh. Okay! Let's go!" Rin pulled on Len's arm and dragged him all the way home.

                                           ~Later that night~

  "He's late. Shouldn't he be the first one here, anyway? I mean, HE'S the one who called me out." Len said to himself. He yawned, feeling about ready to fall asleep right there on the concrete without a care in the world. He sat on the floor and soon fell asleep.

 

  Half an hour later, Len was kicked awake by Kaito. "Ow! Mother-!" Len yelled, holding his head.  
  "That's what you get for falling asleep."  
  Len checked the time on his cell phone. "You're 30 minutes late!" Len accused.  
  "Yeah, well, when you have a party, you kinda lose track of time." Kaito waved Len's comment away.  
  "You smell like alcohol." Len accused again.  
  "Do not!" Kaito sniffed himself and shrugged. "Okay. Maybe a little."  
  "Would you please get this over with? May I remind you that we still have school? What did you want?" Len stood up and dusted off the back of his pants.  
  "Oh, right." Kaito snapped his fingers and Len heard a click. He looked to his right and saw Mikuo pointing a gun at him.  
  Len jumped back. "What the hell?!"  
  "Ah, ah, aaahhhh. No running away." Kaito pointed behind Len.  
  Len turned around and saw Ted holding a loaded bow and arrow. "W-why? What are you going to do?!"  
  "You pushed my buttons for the last time at school today."  
  "Technically, it was yesterday." Len cut in.  
  "Whatever! The point is, you're going to die!" Kaito shouted in frustration.  
  "Why?"  
  "Don't ask stupid questions! Mikuo, if you'd please." Kaito motioned to Mikuo and he shot Len in the leg, making Len fall to the ground, screaming in pain. "Ahh, the sweet sound of revenge."  
  Len quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed speed dial #9. Good thing he was prepared.  
  "Hello? This is the police. What's your situation?" Len heard a lady on the other end before Kaito snatched away Len's phone and tossed it aside.  
  "Trying to call for some help?" Kaito asked and motioned for Mikuo to shoot again. Mikuo got him in the arm this time and Len once again cried out in pain.  
  Len looked to where Kaito threw his phone and noticed that it had not hung up the connection. Len tried to drag himself to it but Kaito pulled him back by his hair. "Gah! Let go!"  
  "No can do, buddy. As I said before, you're going to die here." Kaito held a knife to Len's throat. "But before I slit your throat, I'll let Mikuo and Ted have fun with you." Kaito threw Len aside. "Just don't kill him. That's my job."  
  Mikuo and Ted shot Len with so many bullet and arrows that he was a hemorrhaging mess of crimson liquid.  
  "We've had our fun. You can have him now, Kaito." Mikuo motioned to Len who was screaming and writhing in pain on the floor in a giant puddle of his own blood.  
  "Alright. Let's finish this." Kaito walked over to Len and picked him up off the floor. Len continued to scream and Kaito began to get annoyed. "Shut up already!" Kaito slapped Len so hard that he immediately stopped screaming and he could see everything spinning around him. Kaito heard the sirens of police cars heading in their direction. "What the heck?! It's the fuzz!"  
  Police cars surrounded them and cops were all over the place, aiming guns at them. "Drop everything and put your hands where we can see them!" A commissioner yelled into a microphone.  
  Mikuo and Ted dropped their weapons and threw their hands in the air. Kaito, on the other hand, stood his ground and put the knife to Len's neck, using him as a hostage.  
  "Sir, put the boy down and back away!" The commissioner demanded.  
  "No! I know I'm going to jail anyway, so I'm taking him down with me!" Kaito yelled.  
  The commissioner fired her gun at Kaito with such precision that she hit Kaito in the hand with the knife, but not before Kaito was able to cut an inch across Len's throat.  
  Kaito howled in pain and dropped Len and the knife. The commissioner ran over to Len and 3 other cops ran and held Kaito down.  
  "I'm sorry we weren't able to come sooner..." The commissioner apologized and waved her hand to the paramedics, who loaded Len into the ambulance and rushed to the hospital.

 

  Len awoke to the blinding white hospital room. His body was so numb that he couldn't feel anything at all.  
  "Len...? You awake...?" Rin's face came into view and she stroked her brother's hair.  
  "What...? Where...?" Len's memory was a bit of a blur but it was becoming more clear with each passing moment.  
  "You're in the hospital... Kaito, Mikuo, and Ted hurt you really bad..." Rin wanted to cry, but held back her tears.  
  "What... happened... to them...?" Len asked in a barely audible voice.  
  "They got arrested. They won't be bothering you anymore." Rin smiled a little, feeling a bit reassured that Len wouldn't get hurt anymore with those bullies behind bars.  
  "Good... So my plan worked..." Len smiled and closed his eyes, feeling sleepy even though he had just woken up.  
  "I don't know what you're talking about but I guess so... Anyway, go ahead and rest. They gave you more morphine than needed."  
  "Okay..."  
  "I'll be here when you wake up. I promise.." Rin kissed her brother's forehead.  
  "Okay..." Len repeated and was taken by sleep once again.


End file.
